La cursilería no es lo nuestro
by Joey Bluemarine
Summary: [AU] Simplemente no era parte de su relación, ser unos cursis como cualquier pareja normal lo sería.


**Disclamer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son obra de Hiro Mashima. Yo no saco ningún beneficio de esto.

Dedicado a Emma y Sabatsu, te dije que lo terminaría XDD

Y fic para el Ritual de Usuarios del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 _ **La cursilería no es lo nuestro**_

* * *

Eres un imbécil, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- El joven gruño desde el otro lado del monitor fastidiado de recibir ese mensaje en especial -Ella te está esperando- Continuo leyendfo- ¿Cuando le vas a decir lo que sientes?

Erik sólo rodo los ojos fastidiado al leer la última parte del mensaje de Macbeth - Y ¿A ti que te importa lo que pase entre nosotros?- Mando devuelta y al hacerlo se arrepintió de inmediato. Aquí venía un largo mensaje del chico de cabellos bicolor sobre lo idiota y orgulloso que era para que dejara de serlo.

-Viejo deja de ser idiota ¿Sabes cuanto la lastimas al decir esas cosas?- Leyó en una parte del gigantesco mensaje -Deja tu orgullo de lado y ya no huyas de Sorano o ¿Acaso quieres que lo idota de Mest o el cabron de Jackal te la ganen? - Maldijo al recordar como esos dos idiotas solían acercarse a la albina y las pláticas que tenia la chica Aguria con estos y más de una vez los había escuchado decir "Te quiero" provocando que estuviera a punto de saltar entre ellos y llevarse a Sorano con el pero como no podía hacerlo se la pasa cortante con ella y todos los que lo rodeaban.

Un nuevo mensaje de Macbeth lo saco de sus pensamientos -Se que estas enojado y posiblemente ya hasta estés gruñendo como animal celoso- En momentos como esos Erik se preguntaba porque era amigo de alguien tan "raro" como lo era Macbeth -Pero dejen de lado sus malditos egos y den el paso de una jodida vez- Y ya lo recordaba. Un poco de ayuda.

-Vale y iré a preparar la disculpa por lo de hoy y decirle "esto"- Tecleó en el celular -Gracias Mac-chan y suerte con Freed-kun- Completo junto a un emoji de risa desatando la posible ira del chico de cabellos bicolor.

Después de un baño y estar pensando como idiota sobre cómo podría disculparse con Sorano por el nuevo ataque de celos de la chica (Porque si eso eran celos, a el no lo hacían idiota) se dejó caer en su cama junto a su guitarra al lado. Sabía que estaba jodido si no actuaba de manera "romántica" pero el problema era en que el no era romántico cuando lo necesitaba y ahora si que lo necesitaba y muy en serio así que agarró su celular mientras se preparaba para pedir ayuda.

 _"-Oye, necesito ayuda ahora-"_

Las primeras clases de la Universidad de Magnolia recien terminaban dejando libre a una albina de cuerpo escultural y personalidad rebelde quien miraba a los alrededores en busca de cierto chico de cabello color vino que no había aparecido en todo el dia. Y no es que estuviera preocupada ni nada por el estilo pero el bastardo no podía desaparecer y simplemente ignorarla sin decir nada.

Macbeth ¿Sabes donde está, Erik?- Preguntó acercándose al casillero de este. Macbeth pego un pequeño salto que hizo que tirara sus libros donde se podía ver una pequeña foto de Freed Justine. -Sorano, ¿Que quieres- Preguntó al recuperarse de dicho susto recogiendo sus libros.

La albina no le prestó mucha atención al escuchar esto -¿Donde esta Erik? Parece que le ha vuelto dar ganas de desaparecer otra vez- Pregunta otra vez mientras le enseñaba los mensajes que le había mandado al chico y todos tenían el "Visto a" distintas horas del día incluso había uno de hacia menos de 5 minutos.

-La verdad no lo sé, ayer dijo que se disculparía "otra vez" pero luego ya no me dijo nada y ni está conectado- Explico -Además ya sabes cómo es el, siempre desaparece y reaparece a su antojo- Completo indiferente cerrando su casillero.

La chica no satisfecha con esa respuesta se fue de ahí dejando a Macbeth confundido pero ella estaba en sus propios asuntos así que no le dio importancia a Macbeth ni a la foto de Freed Justine. Se seguía preguntando en donde estaría su amigo y el porque este habría desaparecido otra vez y aunque ya sabía que este debió de escapar por su ataque de celos de ayer donde se la pasó exigiéndole respuestas haciendo que terminarán discutiendo otra vez pero es que ya no soportaba verlo hablar "bien" con otras. En ese momento su celular sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos

"Sorano ¿Estas ahí?"- Directo y sin cuidado. Un mensaje de Erik

" Con un demonio Erik ¿Donde mierda estas?"

"Estas preocupada"- Sorano maldijo en voz baja al leer el mensaje.

" Te estoy regañando idiota y no estoy preocupada por ti"

"Olvidado Sorano que luego nunca terminaremos de discutir" Sorano podría jurar que Erik estaría sonriendo en donde quiera que estuviera. "Como sea, te espero en la salida de la uni y si, ahora"

-¿Que?- Se acercó a la ventana y lo vio tranquilo apoyado en su auto mientras algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo y casi podría estar segura de que algunas de ellas quería ir con el a donde fuera que planeara llevarla.

Erik sonrió al verla llegar hacia el pero antes de poder saludarla o siquiera decir su nombre,la chica le soltó una cachetada haciendo que se cayeran sus lentes al suelo.

-Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa, cabron- Grito - Primero me ignoras toda la noche, luego faltas a las clases y ahora sales como una imitación barata de galán de esas telenovelas así que demonios pasa contigo?!

-Sabes que es lo gracioso, mujer- Grito el devuelta - Venía a disculparme contigo, a llevarte a comer y cumplirte tus jodidas exigencias pero sabes que olvidarte de eso, no se como demonios me puedes gustar tanto Sorano- Y todo quedó en silencio tra esas palabras salidas en forma dede grito.

Sorano parpadeaba confundida y con un impercintible sonrojo mientras el resto de las personas los miraban expectantes y el, bueno estaba parado como idiota con un sonrojo igual de la chica.

-A la mierda con esto- Y sin esperar ni un momento se acercó a ella y la beso, necesitando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Sorano intento apartarlo pero al final terminó por ceder y corresponder el beso.

Una vez que la falta de aire se hizo presente ambos se separaron siendo Erik el primero en hablar:

-Me gustas Sorano y no sabes cuánto te amo- Dijo de una vez por todas.

-Serás idiota, Erik- Contestó esta devuelta para besarlo otra vez -No tenías que salir con tonterías cursis como llevarme a una cita a un restaurante o alguna cursilería así. Yo te amo por como eres.

Erik sonrió mientras se subía al auto junto a ella pensando que si bien los consejos de Kinana y Jellal no habían funcionado como debía, podía asegurar que al final si le sirvieron.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó su ahora chica con una sonrisa tan típica de ella haciendo que el también sonriera.

 _Vamonos querida._


End file.
